1. Field
A linear compressor and a linear motor for a linear compressor are disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, compressors are mechanisms that receive power from a power generation device, such as an electric motor or turbine, to compress air, a refrigerant, or another working gas, thereby increasing a pressure thereof. Compressors are being widely used in home appliances, such as refrigerators and air-conditioners, or industrial machineries.
Compressors may be largely classified into a reciprocating compressor, in which a compression space into and from which a working gas is suctioned and discharged, is defined between a piston and a cylinder to compress the working gas while the piston is linearly reciprocated within the cylinder, a rotary compressor, in which a compression space into and from which a working gas is discharged and discharged, is defined between a roller and a cylinder to compress a refrigerant while the roller is eccentrically rotated along an inner wall of the cylinder; and a scroll compressor, in which a compression space into and from which a working gas is suctioned and discharged, is defined between an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll to compress the working gas while the orbiting scroll is rotated along the fixed scroll. In recent years, a linear compressor, which is a reciprocating compressor and in which a piston is linearly reciprocated to improve compression efficiency without mechanical loss due to movement conversion and having a simple structure, has been widely developed. Generally, such a linear compressor is configured to suction and compress a working gas, such as a refrigerant, while the piston is linearly reciprocated within the cylinder by a linear motor in a sealed shell, and then discharge the compressed refrigerant.